The Summer of A Lifetime
by ONEsword
Summary: AU. Santana goes to Europe with her friends. What happens when the Latina runs into Brittany who's backpacking through the continent with her friends? Will they meet again, or was it just a one time thing? Maybe fate and serendipity start doing their thing...
1. France I

**AU. Santana goes to Europe with her friends. For two months they will travel around Europe and live at the most luxurious hotels. What happens when the Latina runs into Brittany who's backpacking through the continent with her friends? Will they meet again, or was it just a one time thing? Maybe fate and serendipity start doing their thing...**

So I actually started this because I'm currently not having any inspiration for my other fic, "Picture Perfect".  
But don't worry, it's coming! And it's going to be first priority! (if you're not reading it, you should! Supermodel Brittany and photographer Santana!)  
I'm not even sure if I will continue this, but let me know what you think and if you think I should give it a shot! I really don't like the title, but mehh.  
If I do give it a shot, I doubt that everything will be written in "you form"...

Don't own Glee, etc.

* * *

**Prelude**

When you said 'yes' to this, you should've known that this would happen. You should have known and deep down you actually knew. But only the most stupid person would say no to the offer you got.  
Saying 'yes' when Sugar asked you that question is why you're here, with your eyes tightly shut and a pillow pressed down over your face.  
You're lying in your bed at the luxurious hotel that Sugar's father owns. It's the most romantic place on Earth, or so you've heard. You think that maybe you've watched too many movies, but then again, what else would you do when you're bored.

The rich daddy's girl is sleeping next to you on your left, snoring with her mouth wide agape. On your right is what really caused this annoyance. Rachel Berry is having her own vocal exercise. At 11PM, after an, God only knows how long that flight took, down to the Western Europe and Paris. France.  
Are you tired? That would be an understatement.  
Neither you or Sugar could sleep on the plane.  
You, because the engine was so loud and Rachel was snoring louder than her singing. The kid who sat behind you, kicking the back of your seat, was no help either.  
Sugar, because she was too excited for words, bouncing up and down in her seat until the stewardess told her to calm down. She didn't calm down.  
So now, the jet lagged midget is wide awake and singing some Broadway tunes in the middle of the night. You're just waiting for the hotel staff to come up and knock on the door, but then again, why would they? The daughter's boss is in this room, no one would want to mess with her. Thinking about Sugar, you don't even know how it's possible for her to sleep.

You shout at the singing brunette through the pillow. But she's not listening, or she tries, but she can't hear you because it came out so muffled.  
You throw the blanket and pillow away and tell Rachel that you're going to the lobby for a while. That was a lie, because you're going out to smoke.  
You don't know why you're lying about your smoking habits, maybe it's because you're too tired to listen to the hobbit rant about how unhealthy and dangerous it is. You know that already. But it's not stopping you.

Once you're outside you take a deep breath. Now when you're actually here, you can feel the excitement blubbering inside of you.  
Everything is booked and paid already, because this was on the Motta's, an early 21st birthday present to Sugar, who wanted her best friends with her.  
What Russel's daughter wanted, his daughter got.  
You're in fucking Europe. For two fucking months. You're going to stay at some of the most amazing five star Motta Hotels all across Europe. It's still sinking in...  
This is going to be the Summer of a lifetime.  
You're still a little sad that Mercedes couldn't come with you, because that meant that you wouldn't have anyone to distract you from fighting with the Barbra.

You light your cigarette and look down at the street. Sports cars are parked along the road and the luxurious hotels are lined up next to each other on this side of the street, with smaller bistro's and brasserie's on the other side.  
You're surprised that there aren't any fashion boutiques there.  
Inhale, exhale... you're used to the taste now. You think it's relaxing.

You don't know why you can make out those voices, but you do. Maybe it's because they sound American, and that you're happy that you're not the only American's in this country.  
You know it's probably a woman based on the voice, but as you look everywhere around you, you can't see anyone.  
You're usually not an eavesdropper, but they're basically shouting at each other so it's hard for you to ignore it.

"I think we're on the wrong street. This look expensive."

You let out a silent 'duhh', because duhh, this is side of the street is expensive. Not that you're paying.  
You still can't see anyone and it's silent for a moment until the same voice breaks the silence again.

"Britt! Calm down! You're practically running away from us!"

"Slowpokes!"

"Please, can we stop for a while. My feet hurt and I feel like crying. We've been walking around in circles for what feels like hours. If we don't find that hostel soon..."

"I haven't gotten my beauty sleep..."

You made out four voices. You think back at what they said. They're lost.  
You probably would've gotten lost too if it weren't for the fact that Mr. Motta had hired a limo driver to drive you around everywhere.  
You tune out for a while, because that's when you see _her_.  
She looks like an angel sent down from heaven, with her blonde flowing hair and perfect body.  
She's the most glorious person that you have ever laid your eyes on.  
You catch your mouth agape and quickly closes it.  
From this distance you can see that she's carrying around on an enormous backpack and a smaller suitcase, holding a map in her free hand.

Your cigarette is forgotten and you throw it away.  
You don't know why you're doing it, but when you take the first step away from the curb it's like you're dragged to this woman, it's like something possesses you.  
When you're almost next to her, you speak up. You're afraid that your voice will break, but when it doesn't, you know that you can do this.

"Do you need any help?"

You smile wide as the blonde is turning around and facing you for the first time.  
This close, you know that you were right when you saw her from across the street. You can only describe her as breathtaking.  
The woman's lips curls up into a smile, mirroring you, you can see that the smile reach her eyes.  
She's smiling at you, and you think that you might faint. But you don't.

"Yes, please. I think we're lost..."

* * *

So, yeah. Let me know if it sounds interesting!


	2. France II

A/N: Hello everyone. So I decided to keep writing this.  
I'm always open for ideas on how to continue this story, same goes for Picture Perfect.  
If you read PP as well, I'm really sorry for the delay. The new chapter is coming soon.  
Enjoy this in the meantime!

* * *

**Cont. Day 1 - Paris, France**

"Who are you?" an Asian woman in her early twenties said as she reached Santana and blondie.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Santana Lopez. I overheard you, you're lost, right?"

"Yeah, you could say that." the woman sniggered. She had heard about a lot of people being robbed during travels, but this Santana person seemed legit. But doesn't all of them? "I'm Tina, this is Brittany."

"Hello." Brittany said as she reached for the Latina's hand, still smiling.

"Over there is Lady Q and Lady K"

Santana looked behind the two women and saw another blonde and a brunette man, struggling up the street with two ginormous backpacks on their backs.  
They didn't look up since they were too concentrated on getting somewhere with their bags.

"Santana Lopez here offered us help." Brittany said rather loud as Lady Q and Lady K came closer. Blue eyes met brown for a nanosecond until Brittany averted her eyes, only to look down at the curb. Her blonde hair draping over her face, making it impossible for Santana to notice the pink color tinting Brittany's cheeks.

"Thank God, I can't walk anymore..." the guy said as he smiled at Santana. "I'm Kurt."

"I agree. We've been walking for ages." the short haired blonde said as she reached out her hand to greet the Latina. "I'm Quinn."

"I'm Santana, and I'm not sure if I can be to any help, but I can try." Santana smiled sweetly.

She's not sure how she's going to be to any help, and she's not sure why she's being so nice all of a sudden.  
She's probably as foreign to this city as these people. But suddenly she gets a brilliant idea...

"Hold on, I'm just going to make a quick call." Santana announces and turns around to get some privacy.

She dials the number and waits for someone to pick up.  
Santana is not sure if she's surprised or not as the person pick up after the third tone.

"Santana! Where are you?"

"I'm just outside. Did I wake you up?"

"No. Someone, is singing very loud in here..." Sugar said as she glared at Rachel who was still singing. Santana could hear the singer's voice through the phone.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I went out, I don't know how you did it before I left though. But hey, I just met some people and they need help to find their hostel. Do you think it's possible to get Monsieur Marcel to pick them up?"

"What have you done to my Santana! Who are you? Wanting to help strangers?" Sugar teased.

Santana heard that Rachel stopped singing, she could even make out that the nosy brunette is saying something that sounded a lot like 'What? Santana is willing to help someone?' in a tone that screamed disbelief.  
So, okay. She might not be the friendliest, or friendly at all, but these people are lost! And yeah, okay, maybe she wants to help them because of a beautiful blonde...

"Uh, yeah. Do you think it's possible for you to call him? I'm sure he'll find the place that they're looking for in no time."

"Okay, Santana. First. Spill. Is there a girl down there that you want to impress?"

Santana turns around awkwardly and looks at the group of friends standing a couple of feet away, talking silently, not wanting to disturb her call. She can't tell if they're eavesdropping or not, but she doubts it.

"Okay, so there's this..." Santana begins, lowering her voice.

"I knew it!" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"What the fuck, Sugar. Turn off the speakers. Now." Santana hissed.

"Fine."

"So, will you call Marcel, please?" the Latina pleaded, sounding completely different from the hissing just seconds ago.

"Please? Seriously? What happened to you! You're gone for, I don't know how long you've been gone since I was asleep, but suddenly you're being all nice. It's kind of scary. I want old Santana back..."

"Please?"

"Fine, just because you're being nice. I'll call Marcel. How many people are there?"

"Four. Thank you, Sugar."

"You're welcome! And since you want to impress this girl I'll call for the limo!"

"No, no, a normal car is fine. Please, a normal car. I don't care if it's a SUV or a van or whatever, just not the limousine." Santana begged. "Wouldn't that make it too obvious?"

"The limo it is!" Sugar giggled as she hung up before Santana could protest again.

* * *

"Okay, so I just called in a ride for you guys. It should be here to pick you up any minute."

"Really? Well, we were going to call for a cab earlier, but Britt here, refused since she's so excited to walk around the city and look for adventures."

"Seems like you got one then. Getting lost!" she couldn't stop her sarcastic remark. The words just flew out of her. Luckily the four people in front of her just looked at her with wide eyes before bursting out laughing.  
Through the different laughters she could make out one of them. It was infectious, so infectious that she herself began to laugh. "No, I'm sorry. Maybe you don't want the ride then? I can still cancel..." Santana added after calming down.

"No!" all of them exclaimed in unison, even Brittany.

"I think it's for the best if our lost adventure ends here." Quinn said and smiled gratefully at Santana.

"You're funny." Brittany said and smiled at Santana.

As they waited outside they did a little small talk.  
Santana learned that the four friends just arrived to France, their first stop on a two months long backpacking trip through Europe. Exactly like herself and her friends, except that they weren't backpacking.  
She also learned that the four friends were from some small town in Ohio, called Lima. Unlike herself, who's a born and raised New Yorker, forever a city girl.

In no time, way too soon for Santana's liking, a black limousine with tinted windows turned up to their street. It stopped just a few steps away from them.  
She assumed that Sugar didn't listen to her pleading...

"I wonder if there's a celebrity in there." Kurt said excitedly as he looked at the car that just parked.

"Probably just some old business magnate." Quinn said as she looked at the limousine.

"I wonder if you can sit sideways in limousines! Do you think it's easier to get nauseous that way? Not that I want to get nauseous. I so want to sit in a limo once in my life! Imagine affording that!" Brittany said dreamily as she stared at the sleek car in front of her.

"Why is it just standing there?" Tina said with a raised eyebrow. "No one is coming out from it?"

"Oh, I don't know." Santana smirked knowingly. "But Brittany, I think it might be your lucky day..."

"What do you..." Brittany began as she watched Santana walk away towards the drivers seat.

"Bonsoir Marcel! Sorry for making you come here so late..."

"No, no! A friend of Sugar is a friend of mine!" the handsome driver said with his charming accent. "So, Sugar didn't tell me much about where we're going..."

"Oh, actually. I'm not going anywhere. I just met these new friends who are lost and I thought..."

"Well, yes! Of course! Of course! A friend of Santana is a friend of mine! I will help them. But was the limousine necessary? You want to impress someone, huh?" Marcel said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, stop it! I told Sugar to get a SUV or something, but I don't know about her definition of a normal car, and you know her..."

"Oh, yes, you are right. I do know that Sugar is very, how do you say it, she is very..."

"Persuasive?"

"Yes! Persuasive! She always gets what she wants in the end, yes? But no more talking now! Am I going to get to meet the friends of Miss Lopez?"

"Well, of course! I'll call them over, be right back. Thank you again, Marcel. I owe you!"

"No, it's my pleasure."

* * *

"So, your car is here..." Santana said as she returned to the group of friends who now had their mouths wide agape.

"Who are you!" Kurt shouted in disbelief. "Are you some kind of celebrity we haven't heard of yet?"

"No, I'm just Santana Lopez. I'm just a struggling singer, waiting for my big break."

"Related to Jennifer?" Kurt quirped.

"Definitely not. And if I were, I wouldn't want to ride on her fame anyway." Santana shrugged as she smiled at the faces in front of her.

"You're way hotter than Jennifer..." Brittany mumbled, barely audible. Santana heard, but she wasn't sure if she heard correct...

"Well, one hell of a struggling singer who get limos driving her around! This is so cool..." Tina said as she walked closer, inspecting the car.

"You sure that you're not famous? I'm pretty sure I'd recognize you if you were though..." Brittany said as she looked at the brunette, eying her suspiciously.

"No, promise! I'm just using my friend and her money." Santana laughed and held up her hands in defeat.

"You're adorable." Brittany said.

"So are you..."

"Okay, enough with this, I want to sit in that baby!" Kurt announced as he came up next to Tina who was just greeting Marcel. Quinn was right behind him, thanking Santana before leaving.

Marcel had moved out of the drivers seat and now stood outside with the doors open to greet his soon-to-be friends. Everyone was a friend of Marcel.

"Bonsoir, Miss...?"

"Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Very nice to meet you Miss Cohen-Chang. Welcome inside!" Marcel said as he reached for Tina's hand, leaving a kiss there.

"Oh, thank you kind sir!" Tina giggled as she took a seat.

"And hello you, Mister...?" he eyed the brunette man in front of him.

"Kurt Hummel. But you can call me Kurt!"

"Well bonsoir Kurt! Enjoy your stay..." another kiss on the knuckles, this time on Kurt's.

"And you must be..."

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." the blonde giggled.

"I must say that you are a very beautiful woman, a lovely name for a lovely lady, Miss Fabray." Marcel said mischievously.

"Well aren't you a charmer." Quinn flirted back and batted her eyelashes.

* * *

While the three friends got acquainted to the driver, Santana and Brittany said their farewells.

"I guess you got to go now?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"I'm happy that we met." Santana mentally slapped herself. Idiot.

"Me too. Thank you." Brittany whispered as she engulfed Santana in a tight hug.

"It was nothing, really."

"No, really. I'm glad we met as well." Brittany said as she let her hand linger on Santana's bare arm a little longer than necessary, moving her thumb slightly, rubbing it along soft tan skin. The blonde bit her lip nervously before letting go and crouching down to pick something up from her purse. A pen and paper.

As Brittany bowed down Santana's mind was racing. Did Brittany flirt with you? You can't let this happen, you might not see her ever again...

"Here. My number." Brittany said as she held out a small piece of paper with a few numbers scribbled out. "We'll be in Paris for a few days, maybe you can call? If you want to. I mean, you don't need to. No pressure, but I would like if you called, maybe we can meet up again and..."

"Britt! It's so awesome in here! You can even sit sideways! Come on!" Kurt shouted as he peeked out of the door.

"Coming!" Brittany shouted back at her friends before turning around to face Santana again. "Sorry, I gotta go. Thank you again, Santana." the blonde said regretfully, not really wanting to leave.

Santana wasn't sure what happened, but the next second she felt soft lips brush against her cheek.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it..." Brittany mumbled as she blushed, ready to run for her life towards the limousine.

The blonde had turned around and taken a step when Santana woke up from her daze and grabbed Brittany's wrist to quickly turn her around.

"So, I'll give you a call?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." Brittany said as her eyes yet again met Santana's and it felt like she was flying.

"Well, bye Britt."

"Bye San." the blonde smiled brightly as she waved and stepped inside that car waiting to drive away into the night.

* * *

She waved after the limousine until she couldn't see it anymore. To bypassing people she must have looked like an idiot.  
She was rooted to the curb, she knew how to move, she knew that it was time to move, but she couldn't.  
She was happy that she at least got Brittany's number, so maybe there was a chance that they could meet again, in a nicer setting where none of them would be tired, even though she currently had forgotten everything about being tired.

"You go girl!"

Santana looked around. She had no idea where the voice came from, but she sure as hell knew who that was.

"Sugar!" Santana shouted into the night.

"Up here!"

Santana looked up towards the Motta Hotel.  
She should've known that their room was looking out towards the street. She should have known that Rachel and Sugar's curiosity would take over...

"Stop spying!"

"You got to tell us all about that girl! She looked really sweet from up here!" Rachel shouted back from the tenth floor.

"Great." Santana mumbled under her breath. "I'll be up there in a minute!"

But first. She needed another cigarette.  
Her thoughts didn't linger on her curious friends for very long.  
Soon enough blonde hair and blue eyes invaded her thoughts, and she couldn't help but to wish that this wasn't the last time she met Brittany.  
But she also questioned why on Earth she had to meet Brittany now. The circumstances weren't exactly great.  
They were traveling across Europe for christ sake, and they weren't traveling together. She couldn't even become friends with her, or could she?  
And if they would actually meet when they got home, they would still live in completely different states.  
They had only talked for a little while, but she had felt something.  
Maybe there was a chance, at least to become friends?  
Somehow she already knew that she wanted more than that, after just one glance she knew.  
No, she can't let herself fall that easily...

* * *

"Seriously, you're so fucking annoying."

"That's rude, Santana." Rachel said as she brushed her long, flowing hair.

"I'm not kidding, Sugar. Do you think we can get separate rooms for the rest of the trip?" Santana didn't want to sound greedy, because she was really grateful that Sugar took her with her on this trip, but no way would she be sleeping in the same room as Rachel Berry ever again.

"I kind of agree with you, Santana. I think I can get separate rooms tomorrow already, and for the rest of the trip. I need my sleep as much as you do."

"Thank you."

"Both of you are ridiculous. You can't handle some fine vocals in the middle of the night? Fine! Get your own rooms!"

* * *

**Day 2 - Paris, France**

So, she was already contemplating calling the number resting on her bedside table. But she didn't want to seem desperate. Besides, it was still early...

"Are you going to call her?" Rachel asked, their eyes meeting in the mirror.

"Oh, I don't think..."

"Gee, Santana, you've been staring at that phone for hours now!" Sugar said as she rolled around in her bed with a magazine in front of her.

"I don't know..."

"Just call her." Rachel said.

"Why did I have to meet her now!" Santana groaned.

"I know that we're only going to be here for a few days until we leave. But maybe you should make the best out of it and call her? Ask if she want to go out and look for adventures?" Sugar said, the last sentence sounded like mocking. Maybe she shouldn't have quoted everything that was said last night...

"Okay, okay. I'll call later. But now I'm starving!"

* * *

"Britt, stop fidgeting..." Quinn said as they walked along the river Seine, eating crepes for breakfast.

"What if she won't call?"

"Oh, she will! She seemed to really like you. And as if the limo didn't speak for itself? She was definitely trying to impress someone, and I doubt it was me." Tina assured, laughing at her last sentence.

"I agree, did you guys see the way she looked at our little Britt-Britt? Like a love struck teenager!" Kurt said with his mouth full.

"Yes, calm down and enjoy this. We're in France, Brittany! Paris!"

"You guys are right. I can't believe that we're finally in Europe." Brittany said happily, quickly forgetting about that call that had made her nervous all morning.

"The weather is amazing and the boys are so handsome..." Kurt said as he laid his eyes on a couple of guys walking in the other direction. "And Marcel..." he said dreamily.

"Marcel is mine!" Tina shouted.

"He was totally flirting with me though." Quinn said as she looked in disbelief at her friends.

"Yeah, in your dreams Quinnie." the brunette spat back. "He kissed my hand!"

"He kissed all of our hands." Tina added.

"Actually, you guys, he kissed my cheek..." Brittany said earning an evil glare from all of her three friends.

"Oh, he did not!"

"He did actually..." Brittany giggled at her friends. Sure, Marcel was handsome and charming, but she had already met someone... "Besides, Kurt. After your little incident, riding sideways in the limo, almost vomiting over the seats, I doubt that you'd ever have a chance." the blonde teased, remembering that Kurt had felt nauseous after only a few minutes riding sideways, the whole trip ending with a stumbling Kurt rushing out to the closest bin to let out his stomach content.

"Whatever..." Kurt huffed, his cheeks reddening.

"It's fine, Kurt. You didn't ruin the seats. And Marcel was really nice, making sure that you were okay before he left." Tina said.

"Yeah, he was definitely nice. Maybe we'll meet him again." Brittany smiled.

"I got his number." Quinn said at random, Kurt and Tina turned around to look at her in disbelief. "What? Did I say that out loud?"

"Oh, you little..." Tina began before getting shushed by Brittany.

"Whatever. I wonder who Santana's rich friend is. Do you think it's a celebrity?" Quinn said, trying to change the subject a little.

"Me too, they were probably staying at one of those five star hotels." Kurt said as he dreamed of a life including lots of diamonds and expensive garments from the finest designer brands.

"Mhm, I want to hear Santana sing..." Brittany mumbled as she looked up at the clear blue sky.

"What did you say?" Tina asked as she raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Uh-oh, nothing!" Brittany quickly said.

"Yeah, right. Okay..."

"So, what are we doing today?" Brittany asked as she walked a little faster to get away from Tina trying to read her mind.

"In my notebook I have written quick visits to Arc de Triomphe, The Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame and Sacre Coeur." Quinn said as she read in her little black book.

"Yes! The hunchback's home!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Uhm, okay." Tina said as she smiled at Brittany's antics. "I don't know what we would've done without your planning, Quinn."

"Oh, probably just walking around in circles all day."

"Probably." Tina smiled brightly. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping.

"Next stop! Arc de Triomphe!" Kurt shouted and upped his pace.

"Yeah, okay, Kurt. Hold on. Wrong way. Map first. And I'm taking care of the map today." Quinn said as she reached for the map in her bag. "No offense Britt, I just don't want to make a reprise of last night."

"None taken." Brittany smiled and snapped a picture of the river.

"Hey, I can't believe we were just like, five minutes away from the hostel all along..." Kurt said.

"And I can't believe how you felt so nauseous that you had to let out your stomach content all over the place in five minutes..." Quinn mocked.

"I wonder if Quasimodo is home..." Brittany mumbled as she circled her friends, waiting for directions.

* * *

"My feet hurt. How much longer are we staying here?" Kurt whined.

"Oh my God, look at that! Hold on, I'm going to take a picture, be right back..."

"Britt, wait!" Quinn shouted after her friend. She was like the designated mother of the group and she kind of liked it.

"She's running away all the time. She's not allowed to bring the camera next time. Or maybe we should get a leash." Tina joked.

"I almost agree, but it's great that someone's documenting this trip. It will be fun to look back at when we're older."

"You sound like an old lady." Kurt's voice was heard from behind. "Will there be any spare time today? I want to go take a look in some fashion stores..." he whined.

"I don't know, I was thinking that we could do that tomorrow." Quinn said as she tried to remember the schedule she had made. "Remember Kurt, you can't do too much shopping since we need to carry it around in our backpacks for two months, unless you want to ship something home."

"Can someone tell my why we're backpacking again?" Kurt groaned as he stopped to massage his calves.

"Well, first of all, it's less expensive. Second of all. It's less expensive!"

"Thanks for that reminder, I had to save up for this trip for a year and I can't even go out shopping in the capital of fashion..." Kurt murmured under his breath.

* * *

"I'm just sad that the hunchback wasn't home today." Brittany pouted as they were leaving Notre Dame.

"Yeah, he was probably passed out from partying last night. Talking about partying, are we going out tonight?" Kurt asked excitedly, happy that they were finally leaving the old cathedral.

"I don't know. Are you guys up for a night out?"

"Yes!" Tina, Kurt and Brittany shouted in unison, all of them ready to shake some booty, even though their feet were soar from all the walking.

"Okay, then I guess we're going out tonight."

* * *

"Oh, I love this store!" Sugar said as she walked around with shopping bags in both her hands.

"I think the only thing I'll afford in here is a pair of socks, and not even a pair. A tiny piece of a sock, a thread. Not even a long thread..." Santana said as she looked at one of the price tags of a nice looking shirt that was way out of her budget. Being a barista at the local coffee shop at home didn't really pay off, but it was a job and it was money, money that she needed for rent, not expensive, but beautiful shirts.

"Don't be ridiculous. If you see anything you want, just tell me and I'll be the judge if you should get it or not."

Being friends with Sugar was sometimes one hell of a task.  
Like, you know that you're not using her for her money, but it feels like it, because she always buy expensive gifts and takes people on trips, even though she's the one to offer, it still feels wrong to accept.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Sugar asked as she looked through a stack of shirts before grabbing one with leopard patterns.

"I was thinking maybe staying inside. Maybe call Brittany..."

"Oh, don't be a bore Santana!" Sugar said before grabbing another shirt, the same design as the leopard one, but this with a zebra pattern. "You can call her tomorrow. You need to get out and shake that booty of yours! Shake, shake, shake it!" the brunette shouted as she jumped around and moved her hips to a beat that didn't exist. The cashiers gave her a weird look, but Sugar didn't care.

"For once I actually agree with Sugar." Rachel said. "I saw this lovely looking bar on the way..."

"Bar? I'm not talking about stupid bars! I'm talking about exclusive nightclubs with amazing lights and pounding music! And hot French people!" Sugar shouted for the whole store to hear. Eyes turned their way.

"Okay, okay." Santana said to calm down her friend. "I don't know yet though. I was thinking of..."

"Calling Brittany. Yes." Sugar ended the sentence for her.

"You should get your girl, Santana." Rachel said as she looked for a particular skirt.

"Yes, but it would be your loss to not come out partying with us."

"Well, I gotta talk to her first, don't I?"

* * *

She was tired after a long day of shopping, where she ended up with getting a new shirt from Sugar, she would much rather just stay inside or maybe go out for a walk than going out clubbing.  
She wanted to explore the city.  
After moving her belongings to her own room on the same floor as Sugar and Rachel, she decided that it was time to contact the blonde who had been invading her thoughts the whole day.  
But instead of calling, Santana decided to send a text to Brittany, to ask if she wanted to do something, since she didn't know when the blonde would leave the country.

**To Brittany:**  
_Hi, Brittany! It's Santana. We met last night._  
_I hope Marcel found your hostel and that you got there safely._  
_I was wondering if you wanted to do something this evening? I know I'm late and that your probably got plans already, but I'm just checking. Maybe we can meet tomorrow?_  
_- Santana xx_

**From Brittany:**  
_Who's Brittany? Wrong number._

Santana's eyes popped out of their sockets. This could not be happening to her. It couldn't.  
She was about to throw her phone into the wall when she realized that she wouldn't afford to get a new one as nice as the one she got in her hands.  
But damn it. She got the wrong number from Brittany?  
So, maybe karma was a bitch and she deserved this.  
She double checked her phone to see if she typed the wrong number, but nothing. The number on the note was the same that was seen on the screen.  
She let out a loud groan and threw herself onto her bed, face first into the pillow where she groaned again, her legs kicking into the mattress.  
Just a moment later she felt the phone next to her vibrate and her movements stilled.

**From Brittany:**  
_Sorry! Hi Santana! I hope I didn't scare you! This is Britt._  
_We got to the hostel safely last night, it was only a 5 min drive! Thank you so much for last night, it was definitely an experience out of the ordinary! Kurt almost vomited on the seats from sitting sideways, yep, you should've seen him!_  
_And I'm so sorry, we have already made plans for tonight. But I would love to see you tomorrow! We're leaving in two days..._  
_- Britt_

* * *

"What if she leaves tomorrow?" Brittany said nervously as they neared their hostel. "Maybe tonight would be our only chance to meet again? I should text her again..."

"Did she say that she leaves tomorrow?"

"No, but..."

"Okay, Britt. You need to calm down. You two are supposed to meet each other again, it will happen. Tonight, tomorrow, in Spain, next month, in a year. It will happen. Sooner or later." Kurt said, trying to assure his friend, not really doing a good job...

"A year? I can't wait a whole year!" Brittany shouted with her eyes wide.

"Why did you say that?" Tina glared at her friend while patting Brittany's back. Kurt just shrugged.

"Sorry."

Brittany's phone beeped, indicating a new text message.  
The blonde's heart stopped as she saw who it was from. This was it.  
Would she have another chance to see the beautiful brunette again, or would her chance be gone forever...

**From Santana:**  
_You did scare me! I thought you'd be lost forever if it wouldn't have been your number!_  
_We're staying two more days as well. Maybe you and me can go out for breakfast tomorrow? x_

**To Santana:**  
_It's a date then! Can't wait to see you! (:_

* * *

A/N: What countries would you like to see the different group of friends go to?


End file.
